Chase Turnleaf
Chase Turnleaf is a student at the Ever After School. His father is Jack, and his mother, Lady Aspenwind, is full Fey, which makes him half Fey and half human. Halflings age depending on the parent they live with, so Chase's actual age is unknown. His mother liked to keep him at the age five. His half-brother, Cal, was murdered by the Snow Queen at the beginning of the war, along with Dyani. Ever since he was a child he has lived at Ever After School with his dad. He does live with his dad, but most of the time Jack is away from EAS. For the first few years of his life he lived with the Fey, so he is a very skilled swordsman due to the strict training with the "Iron Hemlock" method of punishment. His best friends are (Aurora) Rory Landon and Lena LaMarelle. When he was born, he was gifted with an amazing voice, graceful movements, and curly blond hair during his christening (a Fey tradition). He has orange wings, which are the same color as an autumn leaf. Appearance Chase Turnleaf is tall for his apparent age, with curly dirty blonde hair and green eyes (but blue on the covers). In the book of Sorcery and Snow, Rory thinks that Chase's eyes are even greener up close. When Rory and Chase met, Rory had said that Chase has a dimple in his left cheek and a smile that takes up almost all of his face. He also has wings that are hidden most of the time, because he doesn't use them very often. But, having started out a pink color (peach at the tips), his wings grew darker until they became a flame orange. Personality Chase is very full of himself, smug, confident, and mischievous at first, which makes him and Rory somewhat enemies at the beginning of the first book. Later on, he turns out to be kinder than he seemed. Rory discovers this when they are climbing up the beanstalk to reach the giant's house for Lena's Tale. He still has his old characteristics but has become nicer to Rory and Lena. He is one of the best and one of the most experienced fighters at EAS, so he is chosen to go on many questing Tales. He would die for any of his friends, but that won't stop him from constantly arguing with them. Tales Chase's tale is Sleeping Beauty. It was triggered by The Snow Queen. His tale started when he was on a mission with George, Ben, and Kyle in OEAE. The Snow Queen cast a sleeping spell on Chase when he was in Glass Mountain. Lena, Rory, Adelaide, and Kyle were sent as companions to go rescue Chase from the tower. They went through several obstacles to get to Chase at the top of the tower. When they got to the top of the tower Adelaide attempted to break the enchantment by kissing him but failed. Lena told Rory to kiss him and Rory hesitated but then eventually kissed him. At first, Chase didn't wake up and Rory thought the kiss didn't work but then Chase woke up. In OSAS, he said "...I also have epic plans to sleep for roughly one hundred years after this." His second tale was Jack the Giant Killer, which he received in the war against the Snow Queen in OEAE when he was slaying many of the pillars, including Jimmy Searcaster, Likon, Ori'an, and Ripper (the Big Bad Wolf). Chase has been a companion for nine other tales, counting Rory's. Relationships Rory (Aurora) Landon - (best friend/girlfriend) In the beginning of the first book; 'Of Giants and Ice' Chase and Rory become enemies for a number of reasons. One, he and Adelaide played a trick on Rory where she thought she was seeing Iron Hans. They also showed her the Wall of Failed Tales, the wall that records all of the tails that weren't completed on time or the people who died trying to complete their tale. They prank her many more times. The final straw is when Chase pranks one of Rory's friends into burning a cookbook that she had bought, thinking it was her ancestors. Rory was told to bury the ashes and so, her friend's tale begins. Up the beanstalk, Chase and Rory face many different threats, in including a baby dragon den, the Glass Mountain and the Snow Queen and getting trapped in a giant's writing desk. When coming back down from the beanstalk, their relationship has changed and they are friends. As the second and third book progress, Chase's feelings for Rory grow. By the end of the fourth book, they become even closer and start dating. -''see Chase and Rory'' Lena LaMarelle - (best friend) Lena and Chase were at first not very fond of each other. But after Lena invited him on her Tale, they become best friends. They are going through everything together with Rory, as they are a Triumvirate. Cal - (brother/ role model) Cal is Chase's older brother, now deceased. Cal was presumably half Fey. Cal was murdered by the Snow Queen along with his betrothed Princess Dyani in a miscalculated effort to ensure that the Fey would stay out of the war. The Fey instead sided with the Characters in the war and helped the characters win. Chase thought of Cal as his role model. 'Adelaide- '(possible enemy/ex-girlfriend) Chase and Adelaide were friends in book one but soon were drifting farther apart when Chase started spending more time with Rory. Adelaide was shown to still have feelings towards Chase when she used wishing coins to make Chase her boyfriend and be with her when she wants him to in Book 4. But, Chase has no recollection of dating Adelaide and still has feelings for Rory. Trivia -Chase's hair on all the books aren't shown curly -On the book covers Chase's eyes are shown as blue although Rory describes them as incredibly green when they are dancing at the Fey pavilion. -Rory and Lena threw Chase his first normal birthday party, something he never had due to the Fey's differing traditions and Jack's absent parenting. -Chase is shown to want to be like his father by copying him. Category:Main characters Category:EAS students Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fae Category:Part-Fae